Dustin Goolsby
Dustin Goolsby was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, replacing former coach Shelby Corcoran until he got fired for coming in second place at the 2011 National Championships. Dustin Goolsby is portrayed by Cheyenne Jackson. Biography Season Two Audition Dustin Goolsby is introduced as the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline after the former coach, Shelby Corcoran, resigned to look after her newly adopted child, Beth. Following a phone call from Sue Sylvester, he steals away a potential New Directions recruit, Sunshine Corazon to Vocal Adrenaline. A Night of Neglect He is recruited into Sue's League of Doom. His nickname is supposed to be "Sergeant Handsome." His mission is to break up Will and Holly. He visited Holly's class and introduced himself. Holly saw his motive to seduce her and repelled him, saying that she and Will are already dating. He eventually failed. It was also revealed that he pulled out Sunshine from the Night of Neglect benefit concert, which she had volunteered to participate in as well as promote to her 600 Twitter followers. New York He reveals he knows all about Will leaving to join April's show. Dustin suggests that Will doesn't tell his Glee kids or they'll lose their confidence. However, when Will returns to his room he finds out that Dustin has already told the kids. Upon hearing this, Will proclaims that he's here to stay with them forever. Season Three I Am Unicorn It is revealed that Dustin was fired after Vocal Adrenaline finished second at Nationals (ending an eight-year winning streak), the boosters citing that they didn't want to shell out thousands of dollars on a team that lost. Jesse St. James has since taken over Vocal Adrenaline. Personality Dustin is typically vain, arrogant and self-serving. Although he is rather good looking, he always wears an expression of haughty superiority, regardless of the situation he is in. One can only assume that he has talent as a performer or teacher, due to the fact that he took control of Vocal Adrenaline after their previous coach Shelby Corcoran, left to pursue being a mother. He claims to enjoy playing mind games, and particularly likes to use his good looks to manipulate women. However, in the one case where he attempted to demonstrate this on Holly Holiday, he struck out, though in large part due to the arrival of Will Schuester. Dustin seems to dislike Will, but there seems to be a lack of particular motivation other than boredom and his love of mind games. However, he has demonstrated to be rather inept at mind-games and insults, as the worst sort of insult he can come up with against Will is mocking his supposedly "tiny hands." He seems somewhat easily led by Sue. He is also creeped out by Sandy, who attempts to solicit him while claiming to be a "predatory gay." Appearances Trivia *He was set to appear in Special Education, but the scene was cut from the episode. The scene showed Will in line at Sectionals, who notices Dustin Goolsby spying on them. *Cheyenne Jackson was originally chosen to play Dakota Stanley, but had to pull out due to illness. Later, he was cast as Dustin Goolsby. Quotes Gallery Stoner Stares.png|Dustin in Audition. Stoner Approves.png|Dustin in A Night of Neglect. Laugh Stoner Laugh.png|Dustin in New York." DUST1.jpg DUST2.jpg DUST3.jpg DUST4.png dustin goolbsy.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Former Glee Club Directors Category:Vocal Adrenaline Members Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Pages needing attention